Simplify the following expression: ${-a+2+7a+1}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-a + 7a} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {6a} + {2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6a} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $6a+3$